Noatak's Dream
by Redbayly
Summary: Was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I have decided to expand off of it. This is now going to be a collection of oneshots based on Noatak's experiences with Korra throughout my AU in which they grow up together after Noatak and Tarrlok are given a second chance after Tarrlok blows up the boat. Some will be smutty, others will just be cute. Open to suggestions and reviews.
1. Noatak's Dream

**Author's Note: Hey, this is just a spin-off of my story 'Just Like the Good Old Days'. In the story, Noatak and Tarrlok were sent back into Korra's childhood as their younger selves in order to grow up with her. When they reach their teenage years, Noatak begins to have some rather inappropriate dreams, just like a large number of hormonally struck teenagers do. Anyway, I just wanted to give everyone a look at one of those dreams, so…enjoy. I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Noatak's Dream

It was just a regular night at the compound; I had been lying in bed, desperately trying not to think about how Korra had looked during her Firebending practice earlier today. Destiny really is a funny thing; one moment your little brother is blowing you both up, and the next you're a kid again and being taken in by the Avatar's family. Try as I might, I couldn't prevent these strange new feelings from creeping up on me. I was falling for the _Avatar_, scratch that, I was falling for _Korra_. The person I had sought to destroy, the person who defeated me when I took away her Bending by unlocking the one element she hadn't been able to learn. I sat up in my bed and stared out the window. It was a full moon, I could feel the strange sense of power rushing through me, I felt an immense need to let out some energy or I would never get to sleep. But I didn't move, I just sat there staring, watching as the arctic winds blew the snow around in the luminescent glow, making the air seem to sparkle as if the stars had fallen from the sky and now danced upon the winds. I made me think of _her_, how she would look in the moon's light, her hair spilling down her shoulders. Oddly enough, I then imagined her Bending the four elements, showing off that raw power of hers, and it made me begin to feel very warm in certain parts of my body. I began to feel light-headed and dizzy, but it was strangely pleasant. I was so out of it that I almost didn't notice the door open. _Almost_.

Korra was standing there in the doorway, dressed in only her white nightgown. Wait, since when did Korra wear a nightgown? Wait, since when did I notice whether or not she wore a nightgown? Either way, she was standing there, smiling in such a way that suggested that she wasn't here to play a friendly game of Pai Sho. She closed the door behind her, and bolted it. I tried to swallow a lump that had formed in my throat. I noticed the hungry look in her eyes as we locked gazes, it made me feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"Uh…Korra…you know, it's not exactly appropriate for you to be in my room at this hour."

"It's okay, Noak." Even after all this time I still wasn't used to my fake name. I had had to come up with it on the spot so I didn't have time to be creative. "No one will find out, I promise."

For the love of Yue, did she even realize what she was doing to me? What a stupid question, of _course_ she did. I could feel my temperature escalating as she seemed to _glide_ across the room to where I was pressed up against the headboard of the bed.

"Uh…Korra…" I tried to say, but she pressed a finger to my lips and shushed me.

I thought I was going to completely lose it when she hitched up the hem of her nightgown and straddled my legs. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"I know you want me, Noak. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you watch me at Bending practice, because I _have_. You're not as much of an enigma as you _think_ you are, Noak. But, just so you know, I want you too."

Korra then pressed her lips to mine and I felt my mind go completely blank. That has _never_ happened to me. I had always made a point of having something to preoccupy my thoughts, but Korra brought out a side of me that I had never experienced. Freedom. I suppose that's the right word. In that other life I had always been a prisoner in one form or another, the spirits must truly be kind if they let me have this life, the life I always wanted, a life where I wasn't forced to be a person I hated, a person that I _wasn't_. Here, with Korra, I was Noak. Not Noatak, not Amon, _Noak_, Korra's childhood friend and now…something more. I finally got control of my senses when I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth, there would be no going back after this. I reached my hands up to her back and pulled deeper into the kiss. I barely registered Korra reaching up one of her hands to grab onto my ponytail, giving it a playful tug just like she did when we played as children. I often thought it was weird that Korra and I both had the same hairstyle, but now I was grateful for it as I tugged on _her_ ponytail in response.

Korra eventually broke the kiss, giving me that trademark smirk of hers. I smiled back at her, as if saying 'What are you going to do now?' She responded by slipping her hands underneath my grey nightshirt, tugging it up slowly. Once that article of clothing had been removed, Korra pressed down on top of me, running her fingers over my exposed skin. I couldn't resist as my hands began to move slowly up her thighs, pulling up her dress as I went. As my hands went higher, I realized that she wasn't wearing breast-bindings. I blushed in embarrassment, which made her giggle.

"Don't tell me you're _shy_, Noak; because it didn't seem that way when you were _groping_ me."

I felt that familiar desire to want to wipe that smug grin off her face, but those thoughts vanished when Korra continued where I had stopped by pulling the white nightgown off, leaving her completely nude, except for her lower-bindings. The gravity of the situation finally got through my hormonally driven, teenage head.

"Korra, wait! We shouldn't do this. What if something _unwanted_ results from this? What if we come to regret our decision?" While these were plausible excuses, the main reason I felt wrong about this was because while I had the _body_ of an eighteen-year-old and Korra was sixteen, I was _technically_ a forty-year-old, to say the least of the fact that in another life I had tried to destroy her and Bloodbent her and taken her Bending. But Korra was not to be deterred; she just smiled at me with a look of absolute innocence.

"I won't regret it, Noak. There's no one I would rather share this with."

She began to slide her hand lower and lower down my body. What was she….? Oh…_that's_ what she was doing. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as Korra gripped a certain very sensitive part of my anatomy, and squeezed it lightly. Any thoughts I had of trying to talk sense into her had just flown right out the window as she began to move her hand back and forth. Oh, spirits! _Where_ had she learned how to do this? Surely when she had had 'the talk' with Senna, her mother hadn't told her about…_this_. Korra eventually stopped, much to my dismay until I realized that she was tugging my pants down. I shivered when I was fully exposed, I'm not sure if it was the frigid air of the South Pole or the fact that I was a teenage boy in a very sexual situation with a very attractive teenage girl. Korra raised herself up in order to shimmy out of her lower-bindings, leaving herself fully exposed as well. I began to feel awkward again, and Korra noticed and responded by pressing her lips against mine once again. The truth is I had never had sex, not in this life or that other one, so of course I was nervous about being in this situation. All reason just vanished as Korra began to grind against me, I was becoming harder by the second and I knew I needed to do something about it or I would go insane. I finally gave into it and pushed her back onto the bed, positioning myself at her entrance. She was so warm down there that it took every ounce of my restraint not to pound into her with all the pent-up desire I had been harboring. I looked her in the eyes.

"Korra, are you sure? We can still back out now…"

"Do it, Noak. I want you." She sighed out.

I needed no further invitation, and slipped inside.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Wait, it had all been a dream? That was the most realistic dream I had ever had, and I had had a few. I looked around the room, Korra wasn't there. Realization hit me and I lifted the covers and looked down.

"Damn it!"

I guess I would have to avoid Korra today. There is no way I could even be in the same room as her after _that_.


	2. Innocence

**Hello and welcome to the second installment in my collection of one-shots and drabbles related to my story "Just Like the Good Old Days". I wasn't originally planning on doing more than the first one, but a few comments made me decide otherwise. Not all will be smutty, some will be cute, but they will all pertain to the time Noatak and Tarrlok spend with Korra after their 'rebirth' or whatever you wanna call it. I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Innocence

It was strange, being innocent again. Not that I had forgotten about the cruelty of the world, no matter how much I wished I could, but being in the body of my childhood self made me more at ease with others as I had been the first time I was a child. Tarrlok seemed to feel it too, perhaps even more, I don't think he had ever truly grown up, even in our other life when he was a corrupt politician I think he still had that child-like naivety that I had always envied him for. Living at the White Lotus compound was not the childhood I would have chosen, but it was certainly better than living with Yakone for a father. I was grateful that the three of us were allowed to make visits to Korra's parents, I was always eager to spend time with my adoptive parents, especially Tonraq. Tonraq was more of a father to me and Tarrlok than our own had been, he never yelled at us, he never forced us to learn Bloodbending, he never tried to turn us into monsters…and he certainly never tried to hurt us. I had been forced to grow up too fast; and now, in this new life, I couldn't quite grasp that childlike innocence that Korra had. It wasn't fair, but life isn't about fairness, and I couldn't judge her as I had done in my other life.

Having _this_ childhood, this _real_ childhood, was better than any dream I had ever had of a genuinely happy family. Before Tarrlok and I had learned about our Waterbending when we were children the first time, we had been moderately happy, but those 'good old days' as Tarrlok called them had been nothing but a sad illusion, Yakone would probably have still tried to convince us to avenge him even if we hadn't been Waterbenders, I don't remember him ever being sincerely kind to us at one point in our lives. But here, it was different. Tonraq and Senna treated me and Tarrlok as if we were their children as much as Korra was. I think my brother and I would have been better off if Tonraq and Senna were our real parents. If you think that it's unkind of me to wish that Senna was my real mother instead of my own, let me tell you that my own mother was a kind and caring woman but was either blind to the abuses inflicted upon her sons or she knew but did not acknowledge it. With Senna, nothing would escape her notice, if any of us (including her husband) started to cause mischief she would immediately have a thing or two to say about it.

Yes, this was the life we had always wanted, the life we longed for. We had all that we could ever need, and so much more. But, we could not enjoy it as much as we wished, because the memory of what happened before would not leave us. I knew that living this life would not make us as we were, but it could not undo the damage done to us in our past. Our innocence was gone, and all that was left was the image of it, the guise of innocence. We could not grow up the same way as Korra, because she had only experienced the hardships of life in her past-lives, and I doubt that those are as clear to her as ours as she was a different person entirely from the people she had been.

But, just because I lost my innocence does not mean I can't find it again. To lose something means that you simply are unsure of where it is; it does not mean that it has been destroyed. I have begun to grow accustomed to many innocent, childlike moments; one in particular comes to mind now. We had been back here at Korra's home for the Solstice festival, I was nine at the time according to this new life, it was cold and we had all been snowed-in in the igloo. It was so cold that Tarrlok, Korra, and I had all huddled together under the pelts to stay warm; but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't get my hands warm. Then, Korra took my hands in hers and began to warm them, she didn't even use her Firebending ability to generate heat, she just rubbed my hands between her own and they warmed. I knew that if we had been older than we were this would have already been awkward enough, but since we were children there was nothing wrong about it, it was just three little kids bundled up in pelts with one warming another's hands. It was a simple moment, but one that I cherish. I remember how, the morning after that, we woke up and I discovered that Korra had still been holding my hands in hers while we slept, I wasn't sure what to make of such a thing, but I found it oddly comforting, despite the history I had (or would have) with this girl. Korra didn't seem to think anything about what she had done, to her it was just an act of kindness towards a friend, but to me there was something to it that I couldn't quite place. But, I knew that it was the first time I had felt innocent in many years.

**What do ya think? It's more of a reflection or whatever, but I think it's cute. I'll try to do more soon, okay?**


	3. Dancing

**Hey, I'm back. I felt like writing a smut, so, enjoy. Please remember that the older Tarrlok and Noatak exist in this AU. I don't own Legend of Korra. PS: I'm such a weirdo/deviant; I'll be hiding in my dark hole of shame if anyone needs me.**

Dancing

It was right after we had gotten back from the gala that the older Tarrlok had thrown in Korra's honor, I was still angry over what happened, and the younger Tarrlok seemed to be feeling very guilty about what he had done. Tenzin was, naturally, furious with the older Tarrlok for that sneaky trick he had pulled. But, I was upset about more than just the fact that now Korra (as well as me and my brother) had been made to join that taskforce, the older Tarrlok had ruined what was probably the best moment of my life. Korra and I had been right in the middle of a moment that resulted from when we were dancing together, she was _right there_ and I had missed an opportunity. And I _hate_ missing opportunities. I was pacing the floor in mine and Tarrlok's room, trying to resist the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. I finally lay down to try and get to sleep, but my mind kept wandering back to when Korra and I were dancing together. I hadn't danced in years, and it was so incredible to be doing it again, especially considering who my partner was. I remembered how it felt to have one hand on her waist while the other led her in the dance, the feeling of her being so dependent upon me to keep her from slipping or looking ridiculous. I didn't know when I drifted off, but I soon found myself on the same dance floor with Korra. But this time, we were alone, no one was there watching us. I could feel the pulsing of blood in my veins as we danced once again, my adrenaline surging as I twirled her, and warmth rushing through me when she looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

The imaginary music in my head seemed to take on a different tone. When we had started dancing, it had been a lively tune that had gradually turned into a slow-dance. But, all of a sudden, it became a different entity entirely, it became more…how can I put this?...sensual. My body began to act less out of my normal composure and more instinctual. I had moved so that I was now standing right behind Korra, holding her hands on either side as she pressed her back up against me. I knew this had to be a dream, so I knew there would be no way for me to stop where this was clearly headed, and since I was denied the real thing…I couldn't see any harm in enjoying a hopeless teenage fantasy. I slid my hands up Korra's arms, slowly, until they reached her shoulders. Then I pressed my lips against her neck and kissed her lightly, I heard her let out a soft moan in response.

I moved my right hand so that it cupped her breast and she emitted a low sigh. I then used the other to undo the top of her dress, which was the same as the one she had worn to the gala. The dress fell to the floor in a heap, and Korra turned to face me, and began undoing my shirt. We had gotten down to nothing but our underclothes, and I could feel the hot and tense sensation growing in my lower-regions. I must have been blushing because Korra looked at me with a smug grin, like she often did when I had these dreams. Korra was never a shy, naïve little girl; she was always a strong-willed, haughty, brash, hot-headed, and over-all incredible young woman, just like she was in real life. I grasped her arms and pulled her close to me, filled with sudden confidence, and smashed my lips against hers. I felt her arms slide up around my neck, her hands playing with the end of my ponytail, her own ponytail was down like at the gala which made it easier for me to run my fingers through her hair. I could feel that deep desire bubbling inside of my lower abdomen; I knew I would have to do something about it. Korra and I slowly descended to the floor, kneeling in front of each other as I coated her face and throat with kisses. My hands slid behind her back to undo her breast-bindings, which came off without a problem.

I moved my hands forward, dropping the bindings to the floor, and began to massage her exposed breasts. Her soft, low moans were driving me to insanity. I didn't notice that her own hands had moved so that they were now undoing my lower wrappings, nor did I care at that point, I simply responded in kind to her actions so that the both of us were now fully exposed. Korra got that smug look on her face once again, and practically pounced on top of me. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment that I had allowed her to dominate me so easily, but that's how it always was, she was the strong one and I was able to be weak and submissive, and strangely the whole idea was appealing to me, the notion that I didn't have to be the strong one that I was able to let someone else take charge for once. I began to feel impatient as she hovered over me, the gentle warmth between her legs taunting me in my state of desperation. I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to beg. Just because I was the submissive one, didn't mean that I was going to degrade myself, but…oh spirits, _why_ did she have to be such a damned tease?! And why did I _like_ it so much?! But…oh, to the Spirit World with dignity!

"Korra." I managed to say. Sigh, more like it. I still couldn't believe that it was _me_ of all people. "Please."

"Please what?" She taunted, leaning up so that she had a better position to straddle me right over where I was so clearly in need.

"Spirits dammit, Korra!"

She took that as good enough to pass for begging, and lowered herself onto me in one swift move that made me feel like all the air had been sucked from my lungs. It felt so incredible; she was rocking against me like the waves of the ocean rock against the sides of a boat. I felt her walls begin to clench around me, and the warm rush of liquid engulf me as my own surge pulsed through me like a blast of lightning, making me see stars. When my vision finally came back, my eyes fluttered open, and I was once again in my bed. _Shit_ I thought _not again. _But the fact that I needed to change my sheets without anyone seeing was pretty much the Universe's way of responding "Yes again".

"Having a pleasant night, brother?" I turned at the sound of Tarrlok's voice, and saw his sneaky grin. "Something you'd like to share with the class?" He joked.

"Oh get a life." I retorted feebly. Really? That's the best I could come up with? I knew Tarrlok was just _loving_ my humiliation, I guess he deserves the chance to laugh at me seeing as how I had taken his Bending away in that other life.

"Oh, I do have a life, my dear brother. It's currently revolving around my older brother moaning in his sleep about our dear friend Korra. I wonder how she would react to knowing that one little dance was enough to get you fantasizing about her." I love my little brother, I really do, but there are times such as this when desperate measures need to be taken. So that's how Tarrlok ended up frozen to the wall of the room until I felt that he had learned not to take even one step in the direction of telling Korra about my 'dancing dream'.


	4. Mythology

**Hey, sorry about the wait. I've decided that, in addition to writing individual stuff for Amorra Week, I'm going to use the prompts for Amorra Week as inspiration for the next seven parts of this collection of drabbles/oneshots. I don't own Legend of Korra; because if I did, the show would involve Korra ending up with either Tarrlok or Noatak (or even both, because I'm a sicko).**

Mythology

It was the time of the Moon Festival, celebrating the anniversary of Princess Yue's transformation into the Moon Spirit. The holiday had been instituted by Councilman Sokka, the brother of Master Katara. I was eight-years-old, Tarrlok was five, and Korra was six; we had all gone home for the festival season, and Master Katara was also going to be staying with us. We were all gathered inside the igloo, sitting around the fire, when Master Katara began to relate the story of the Siege of the North and the Sacrifice of Yue.

"…I had never seen my brother so sad, not even our mother's death weighed so heavily on him, and even then he tried to be strong and not cry." Master Katara said. "For several days, he said hardly anything until it was time for us to leave the Northern Water Tribe. And for a long time, he blamed himself for Yue's death. It pained me so much to see my brother hurting like that." I could well relate to that feeling. In our other life, I had seen how miserable Tarrlok was learning Bloodbending, but I hadn't been able to stop it until I ran away. I had heard of the story of Princess Yue's death, but it had always seemed so unrealistic to me, like a children's story; but now, hearing about it from someone who had seen it first-hand, and was able to relate the entire story and the feelings of those involved, it no longer sounded like a myth to me. Korra had been listening with wide eyes, enraptured in every detail of the story; and I began to think, I don't know if I would be able to cope with losing her like Councilman Sokka lost Princess Yue, Korra was just so much a part of my life that I would probably lose my mind if she ever got hurt.

That night, as I slept, I had a dream that seemed to come straight from a story. I was kneeling before a pool of glowing water, with the forms of two fish, one white and one black, circling each other. Above the pool hovered a beautiful woman in flowing white robes, with snow-white hair; she was smiling sweetly at me, her eyes filled with an almost maternal affection. I knew who this woman was, she was Princess Yue. In her arms, she held the sleeping form of a child, on closer inspection I recognized the child as Korra. Yue descended towards me, and handed Korra to me.

"This is how it was destined." Yue said in her ethereal voice. "All things will be set right."

I did not understand what she meant by this, but it must have had something to do with why Tarrlok and I were given this new life. My questions were answered when I looked into the pool of water, and instead of the fish, I saw the destiny that was supposed to have happened. When Avatar Aang was frozen in the iceberg, he damaged the Avatar Cycle, as he was supposed to stop the war before it happened, and then Korra would have been born only a few years after I was. Korra was supposed to save me and Tarrlok from Yakone, but because of the damage to the cycle, the life I remembered came to be. It wasn't really anyone's fault, even if Avatar Aang had upset the order; he was only a child and cannot be blamed. But, the spirits had decided to restore things to the way they were meant to be, even if everything couldn't be undone. But this was my life now, Korra was my life, and I would do everything to make sure the story ends the way it was always meant to.

**Hope you liked this; I got the idea for Aang upsetting the Avatar Cycle from someone else's story where Korra is talking to Koh and he tells her a similar thing about Aang's imprisonment in the iceberg damaging the fates of the future Avatars and the fact that Korra was supposed to have saved Tarrlok and Noatak. I found the story heartbreaking, and decided that it would be a sort-of headcanon for this AU, only I promise there will be a happy ending.**


	5. Illusion

**I don't own Legend of Korra. A cookie to whoever guesses what I'm parodying in this.**

Illusion

I hadn't gotten to sleep in about two days, and now I was sure I was hallucinating. If you are wondering why I am so sleep-deprived, well, it's due to my upcoming Waterbending test. Or rather, the dreams that have started up as a result of my approaching Waterbending test as it is fairly obvious that I would pass with ease. But the dreams, the dreams were another matter entirely. I became afraid to close my eyes at night because of what I might see. It usually had something to do with the night that Yakone made me Bloodbend Tarrlok, something I have never forgiven myself for; but, the dreams soon changed into ones where I was Bloodbending Korra. But, there was something different about that dream; it was set in the North Pole in the same situation when Yakone made me Bloodbend Tarrlok, only Korra was in Tarrlok's place and instead of Yakone there was me, or rather Amon, standing there and ordering me to Bloodbend. Things only got worse from there. From that point on I just couldn't bear the notion of sleep, unfortunately my actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Noak," Master Katara said with worry, "we're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long, bro." Tarrlok added.

"And you're acting just plain weird." Korra stated.

"You've got to take care of yourself. You can't go on like this." Naga concluded. Wait a minute; polar-bear-dogs can't talk. I rubbed my eyes and everything seemed normal, that is, until I thought I saw penguins dancing around and serpentine figures made of snowballs started circling me. Naturally, I ran away as fast as I could.

A few hours later found me pacing by a nearby cliff as I attempted to stay awake. I was a bit surprised when Korra approached me.

"Noak, you can't keep this up.

"I'm fine, Korra, I don't need sleep."

"You sure you can't just take a little nap?"

"No, I can't. Every time I go to sleep I have these horrible nightmares."

"Noak, seriously, this can't be good for you."

"Actually, Korra, depriving myself of sleep has helped me realize some things, important things. Like, how much you mean to me."

"Noak, you mean a lot to me too."

"Yeah, but it's more than just that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you, Korra."

I pulled her against me and pressed my lips against hers. Then, the gravity of the situation hit me.

"I-I'm sorry, that was completely out-of-line, I-I don't know what I'm doing." I was stopped when Korra put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're doing what your heart has been telling you to do for a long time. And my heart has been telling me the same." It was her turn to grab me. "Baby, you're my forever-boy."

I closed my eyes, awaiting the kiss, when a voice brought me crashing back to reality.

"Uh, Noak…I was just saying you should take a nap."

"Oh, I apologize. It seems that I slipped off into a day-dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Um, being raised by polar-bear-dogs?"

She looked at me quizzically then smiled.

"Sounds neat."

I laughed nervously as she began to lead me back towards the compound.

That night, I was ordered to try and get some sleep, and the nightmares were worse than anything I had had before. I was beaten and dragged through a dark corridor by figures that strongly resembled Equalists, but more twisted and sinister. I could feel the stinging where there were gashes on my face. I couldn't fight back; I couldn't Bloodbend even if I wanted to. They threw me unceremoniously into a room. I looked up in the dim light, but as soon as I did I wanted to look away. I saw, to my horror, my other self, Amon, glaring down at me with self-satisfied malice. He mocked me, called me a weakling for thinking I could change who I am. And then, the worst thing happened. Shadows in one corner of the room cleared, and there was Korra. She looked so helpless and terrified; she had clearly been tortured through means I had no desire to contemplate. This couldn't be right, even when I was Amon I would never have done anything like _this_ to her, I wasn't like that, I was never like that. But, the nightmare wouldn't let me use reason to end it, it just kept going. The things I witnessed were truly unspeakable, I watched this other me do such horrible things to her, defile her in every way imaginable. I felt nothing but hatred and anger inside of me, a desire to unleash a cruel retribution for this offence against so innocent a person. It sickened me that even another version of me could ever do such things. This nightmare went on and on, with no end in sight, until thankfully I felt someone shaking me awake and was relieved to see that it was Tarrlok.

"Are-are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I can't let myself go back to sleep. If I do I'll just keep seeing these horrible things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head again. I know Tarrlok would take a secret like this to the grave if I made him swear to such, but I couldn't burden him with these thoughts. They were just too horrible.

Eventually, it was the day before my Waterbending test. This test would finally determine whether or not I was fit to hold the title of Master Waterbender, something I had never officially achieved because of my unorthodox training in my other life. Everyone seemed to be thinking that my nightmares were just the result of nervousness about the test, perhaps the test was what triggered these dreams but I'm not sure.

That night, I was in my room, trying to stay awake, when the door opened. It was Korra.

"Alright, Noak, you can't keep this up. You are going to get a good night's sleep, right now." She ordered.

"Korra," I responded, "you don't understand, these nightmares are just too awful. Every time I try to sleep they just get worse and worse."

She didn't say anything, instead she walked over and sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid. And why are you hugging me?"

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone until you get some sleep, and this is the best way to make sure that happens."

I sighed in defeat. I knew that Korra wasn't going to let this, or me, go until she got what she wanted. I just really hoped that I wouldn't say anything incriminating in my sleep. It was strangely comforting, lying in Korra's arms as I fell asleep; it was almost like this was meant to happen. I was worried when my dreams started, but the dream wasn't awful at all, it was…nice. It was a simple dream, just me, Korra, and Tarrlok having a snowball fight and going penguin-sledding. It was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time.

The next day, I passed my Waterbending test and was given the official status of Master Waterbender.

**Finally, I got this done. Oh, I just want to ask, does anyone have any suggestions for what I should do for the 1920 prompt? Well, hope you liked this, I'll try and update soon. Bye.**


	6. Secrets

_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Warning: This chapter contains implied non-canon in relation to the original series. I know it might seem confusing what with the headcanon I have for the main story, but when has **_**anything**_** ever made sense in this show?**

Secrets

I had a horrible nightmare last night. In it, I was looking into the koi-pond at the Spirit Oasis, like in the dream I had had a long while back; but instead of the Moon Spirit appearing, I saw something that chilled me to the bone. As I looked into the water, I saw the face of a young Water Tribe woman; she was probably no older than about twenty and was very pretty. I raised a hand to my face and realized that the woman was _me_. Impossible. Then, I stared deeper into the pool and a white face with a cruel smirk appeared. In an instant, I couldn't see anymore, I couldn't speak or even breathe. It was horrible. Then, I heard someone calling.

"Ummi! Ummi!"

That voice. There was something so familiar about it. That was when I remembered the legend of Avatar Kuruk; he lost his beloved to Koh the face-stealer. I was filled with panic. I felt someone holding me and heard sobs and felt tears hitting my face. But still, I could see nothing and say nothing.

I woke with a start. Korra was standing in the doorway of my room, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, Noak, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Korra…just-just a bad dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sat down next to me and showed me what she was holding. It was a scroll with images of famous Avatars and their lovers. "I just came in here to show you this. I thought it was interesting. Apparently, every Avatar has a soul-mate. And that soul-mate reincarnates just like the Avatar does."

"Huh, that's neat. But, wait, if Master Katara is still alive, does that mean your soul-mate hasn't even been born yet?" I began to worry.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Maybe…maybe Master Katara wasn't Aang's soul-mate after all."

I thought that over for a moment. Korra got up and left. I went back to sleep. This dream was different. I couldn't see anything, but it wasn't like what happened in the last one. I could tell where things were, and I could detect the shape of everything and everyone. Then, suddenly, I sensed something coming…too late. I felt an electric charge rushing through my body, burning me from the inside out. I fell to the ground. I sensed someone running over to me.

"No! No, wake up! Please!"

I felt comforting arms holding me. I felt my life slowly ebbing away.

"Please wake up. Please." The voice was just as sad and heartbroken as the one in the first dream. "Please, don't leave me."

A memory that wasn't my own flashed to my mind.

"_Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?"_

_Someone took my hand in theirs._

"_I don't see why not."_

**Hehe. Did you get it? I tried to make it clear without being too obvious. If you didn't get who it was in the end, I'll give you a tiny little hint "I'M A TAANG SHIPPER". Do you get it now? Great.**


	7. Family

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

**Warning: Contains innocent fluff in the opening, but will become beautiful Noarra smut in only a short number of paragraphs.**

Family

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up." Came a gentle voice as someone with tiny hands shook my arm. "Come on, Daddy, you said you'd take us penguin-sledding."

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with a little girl, probably no older than three. She had brown hair that was tied in a little ponytail like the one Korra had as a child. Her eyes were icy-blue like mine, and she had the most adorable pout on her face.

"Come on, Daddy, you promised."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position and the little girl threw her arms around my neck, giggling excitedly. Then, the door opened and two young boys walked in. Both of the boys had the same greenish-blue eyes as Korra. The older of the two boys looked about ten, he had hair that was so dark brown it looked black which he wore in a simple wolf-tail. The younger of the boys looked about eight, he had a big grin on his face, and his brown hair was cut short and looked like he had put a great deal of care into making sure not one strand was out of place.

"Hey, Dad," the older boy said, "are you gonna get ready soon? It's getting close to noon."

Noon? I'd never slept so late before. I felt myself stand up and quickly get dressed and throw on a parka. The children and I then made our way over to a familiar site that was full of penguins. I remembered all the times Tarrlok and I had gone penguin-sledding with Korra when we were younger and I felt my heart grow light. The children and I spent the whole day penguin-sledding, even after all that time it hadn't gotten old. Eventually, evening came and we headed back to the igloo. When we arrived, there was a woman there; even though she was older I knew exactly who it was. Korra looked to be about thirty, but no older than that, her hair was still in its familiar ponytail but looked thicker because her hair had clearly gotten longer, she was dressed in the robes of a Waterbending teacher and looked like she had only just arrived too.

"Oh good," she said, "you all are home too. The classes ran a bit late, so could you give me a hand with dinner?" She asked me.

I felt myself smile and nod. The children ran off to play a little more, I heard myself shout for them to remember to wash up before dinner. Eventually, we all sat down to eat. The children related the fun they had today and how they were looking forward to some upcoming festival. Soon, the children began to get tired and Korra and I sent them off to bed. Korra then looked at me with a devious smile and took my hand as she began to lead me to the bedroom where I had woken up. _Our_ bedroom. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Korra made sure the door was closed tightly behind us, and practically lunged at me. I found myself pinned to the floor with the woman I loved more than anything straddling my waist.

"You know, Noa," she said, referring to me by my nickname, "I really love those children of ours. Perhaps we're due for another one."

"Well," I replied, a suggestive smirk playing across my face, "I can't make any promise, but I'll do my best to satisfy your demands."

"See that you _do_." Her own grin widened as she yanked off her parka and threw it to the side.

I reached up and untied the sash that held her powder-blue tunic closed, tossing it away to join the parka. She shrugged off the tunic and unwrapped her breast-bindings, exposing her beautiful chest for me to see. She leaned down and captured my lips with hers. My pants instantly became way too tight and I knew I needed to get out of them, and fast. Korra seemed to sense my discomfort and purposefully ground her hips against mine, that sly grin as wide as ever. She then drew back and helped me to get out of my clothes, that was when I decided to turn the tables for once and pounced on her. It was her turn to be pinned while I rocked against her. I could feel her getting wet through her pants and decided to remove the offending article of clothing. I then pulled her legs around my waist and rubbed the tip of my erection against her moist opening. I absolutely reveled in the sounds of mewls and gasps that came from the beautiful woman beneath me. Then, I couldn't stand it anymore and shoved myself inside her. I clung to her, my arms wrapping around her as we moved together, our hips keeping the same rhythm. This wasn't an act out of lust, it was done out of love and a desire to make our family grow. I loved this woman, I loved our children, and I loved any more children we might have together.

* * *

I awoke, but when I did I desperately wanted to go back to the dream. The dream was so beautiful and the waking world was so turbulent. But I remembered, the woman in my dream was still the girl in reality and she needed me, my brother and friends needed me too, and who was I to lose myself for a dream when my family needed me. Because that's what we are, what we will always be. Family.


End file.
